FWE presents Grudemania
by alien xone
Summary: Basically some TVmovie grudges being settled WWE style.


FWE:Fiction wrestling Entertainment proudly presents Grudgemania.  
  
Tonights matches include  
  
Freddy Vs. Jason Vs. Micheal Myers Vs. Hellraiser(Elimination chamber)  
  
Link Vs. Ganon(no DQ)  
  
xXx Vs. James Bond  
  
Action Man Vs. GI Joe  
  
Liu Kang Vs. Kintaro  
  
DareDevil Vs. Spider Man  
  
Octupus Vs. Kingpin  
  
Captain America Vs. The fantastic 4(handicap match)  
  
Blade Vs. Dracula(First Blood)  
  
In depth Results  
  
Blade D. Dracula  
  
It kicked off with Blade wasting no time to hit Dracula with a few left hooks,then stumbling back Dracula ran through Blade knocking him to the ground then Blade countered Dracula's signature bloodsoaker with a missile Dropkick to Draculas mouth knocking his left fang out and blood shot everywhere,making Blade the victor.  
  
Link D. Ganon  
  
Ganon came hard after assaulting Link backstage earlier with many chairshots,and a few Dins fire counters.The Battered Link was then thrown from the turnbuckles to the ground and Ganon only got the 2 count.Ganon appeared to have won until Link pulled a potion and drank it while Ganons back was turned,Link appeared to lay lifeless and when Ganon trien for an elbow drop from the top rope Link sliced through Ganon with his sword and pinned Ganons upper half for the win.  
  
Spider Man D. Daredevil  
  
Spider Man was given a run for his money by his former friend DareDevil after Daredevil broke Spider Man's arm a week earlier but Spider   
  
Man kept squirting the sticky stuff and eventually Daredevil was confused by the noise of the crowd and tied and Spider Man stole the victory.  
  
Liu Kang D. Kintaro  
  
Liu Kang and Kintaro brawled with impressive martial arts and high flying air techniques but the fight was taken from both of them and after some interfernce by Shoa Kahn Kintaro rolled up Liu Kang for the win.  
  
GI Joe D. Action Man  
  
GI Joe was more than ready for his fight with action man,and fight they did,action man tried endlessly to suckerpunch GI Joe into losing but after a few counters Gi Joe caught action man off gaurd and put him into a gut wrench followed by a flying glory and GI Joe pinned action man in the middle of the ring.  
  
Fantastic 4 D. Captain America  
  
Captain America was embarassingly toyed with by the fantastic 4's abilities and after three clotheslines from "The Brick Man" as Capt. America joked a week earlier invisble woman rolled Capt. America up for the win.  
  
James Bond D. xXx  
  
In the match the world endlessly waited to see,xXx pummelled Mr. Bond for nearly ten mnutes straight James Bond used some new new gadgets and the tide turned after shocking xXx into unconciousness and pinned him.  
  
Octupus D. Kingpin  
  
The Octupus and the Kingpin kept at each others throats for months and needless to say beat the living hell out of one another for nearly 20 minutes before the Kingpin knocked the Octupus to the outside of the ring where Octupus picked up a steel chair and worked on the Kingpin's legs with them and breaking both knees pinned him for the win.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
And now for the results we all are dying to read, the main event Elimination Chamber match between horrors biggest names.  
  
Freddy was pissed going into his match after being screwed out of his win in their last quarrel in Freddy Vs. Jason,Mike Myers and Hellraiser wanted a piece of the Gore King Jason Vorhiis and as well they got plenty,Freddy and Jason were the first two up to fight in the battle, an unhappy Freddy tore at Jason for the ten minutes until in came Micheal Myers,who was very well prepared for the battle and he brought an arsenal of heavy hits and stabs until Freddy sliced through the black heart of Mike Myers then pinned him in mid ring.In came Hellraiser and his name spoke for his actions,it became a test of brute strength and evil from this point on,Hellraiser ran through Freddy and obliterated Jason if he stepped in his way after bashing in Freddy's skull enough to the point of no return Hellraiser pinned Freddy in the middle of the ring.  
  
All that were left was just Hellraiser and Jason,neither of which seemed intimidated by the other,Jason brought his power and suprising speed into the battle but Hellraiser stayed one step ahead of him, Hellraiser had everything under control until Jason found his trusty machete then the tide turned,Jason bashed and sliced away at Hellraiser but slipped up fataly when Freddy lunged at him from outside the ring, Jason seemed screwed until Freddy's attention turned to Hellraiser after he fell unconciouss to Jason's attacks and Fucked him up severely in his dreams then Jason caught Freddy and took him out of dreamland for enough time to throw him out of the ring.When Hellraiser woke up he knew nothing of what to think and Jason took the Machete and sliced his shoulders off and put them down on the canvas as a pin and won the match.  
  
In conclusion  
  
Jason D. Freddy & Micheal Myers & Hellraiser(Elimination Chamber)  
  
Link D. Ganon  
  
James Bond D. xXx  
  
GI Joe D. Action Man  
  
Kintaro D. Liu Kang  
  
Spider Man D. DareDevil  
  
Octupus D. Kingpin  
  
Fantastic 4 D. Capt. America  
  
Blade D. Dracula(First Blood) 


End file.
